Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus for thermally processing a substrate. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an adapter for lamps used as a source of heat radiation in a rapid thermal processing (RTP) chamber.
Description of the Related Art
During RTP of substrates, thermal radiation is generally used to rapidly heat a substrate in a controlled environment to a maximum temperature of up to about 1350° C. This maximum temperature is maintained for a specific amount of time ranging from less than one second to several minutes depending on the particular process. The substrate is then cooled to room temperature for further processing.
High voltage, e.g., about 40 volts to about 130 volts, tungsten halogen lamps are commonly used as the source of heat radiation in RTP chambers. Current lamp assembly designs include a lamp body, a bulb and a base coupling to the lamp body. The lamp base mates to a receptacle on a printed circuit board (PCB) structure, facilitating easy removal and replacement of the lamp assembly. When the bulb fails, the entire lamp assembly including the base coupling to the lamp body is replaced even though the base itself is functioning properly. Replacement of a functional base due to a faulty bulb causes unnecessary waste and expense.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved lamp design to reduce cost and provide ability to adjust height of the lamps as needed.